Consequences
by JMRocketeer
Summary: Claudia has potential. And that's it. She doesn't have any goals, and family means nothing to her. Yet. Abandoning her previous life, she makes her way to Hogwarts, only to find that a few family members are not who she thinks they are. Can Claudia surviv


A/N: My first HP fic. Not much about HP or the others. Just like the settings. Made mostly for friends, not publicity. Pleh. Hope you like.  
  
Consequences Chapter One: Strange Visitors  
  
DISCLAIMER: I disclaim Harry Potter. "Nuff said.  
  
"Something..is on...my head...."  
  
That's the thought I woke up to one lovely July morning.  
  
"Owww...oww...its very painful...."  
  
I swatted my hand above my head. My hand absentmindedly collided with something warm and silky soft. It left my head and landed on my chest. I opened my eyes and screamed bloody hell.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?"  
  
I leaped out of bed ran to a corner. The creature slowly approached me. I cringed. It stuck out its left leg and carefully tied around the scrawny thing was a letter. Apparently, it wanted me to take it. Painstakingly, I stuck my hand out and quickly grabbed the envelope. Once I had the message in my hands, the stupid owl flew out of my room before I could grab Daddy's gun and shoot it down. (Yes, I live in Hicksville, USA, big whoop. I ain't no frickin hick, ya'll. Just kidding.)  
  
The envelope was beige, and it had a strange crest on it. A lion, snake, badger, and strange bird encircling a large H. It was addressed to me, Claudia Duarte. I bit my lower lip, paranoid about the whole anthrax scare that went around quite a while ago, but I reassured myself that no one wanted to kill me. I slowly opened it, trying carefully not to ruin the beautiful packaging.  
  
"Dear Miss Duarte, you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Below is a list of things that you will need."  
  
The list went on stating things that I had never believed existed, like cauldrons and spellbooks. This was way over my head.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
My father came into my room. Now, my father is Romanian, and my mother is Costa Rican. Interesting combination, I know. I had taken on my mother's name after my parents divorced, thinking I would live with my mother for the rest of my youth. Unfortunately, things didn't work out, so I moved to my father's house. My father insisted that I get my first name changed to something more Romanian, so we had this conflict in picking myself a Romanian name, so I just found one that I had read somewhere that sounded Romanian enough. But that's another story. No wonder people think I have A.D.D.  
  
"What's wrong Claudia?" It's funny how he says my name. He doesn't say it like "claw-dee-ya" but more like "clah-oo-dee-ya". Romanians.  
  
"Daddythisgiantscaryowlflewintomyroomandlandedonmyheadthenitflewtomychestand wokemeupandscaredthedaylightsoutofmeandthenitgavemethislettertellingmethatI' mawitchDaddyI'mscared!"  
  
"Slow down, Claudia. Give me the letter." Daddy pulled out his reading glasses. He sat on my bed and slowly read the letter. After he was done, he set down his glasses and spoke to me in Romanian.  
  
"Claudia, you're going to that school."  
  
"Deche? (Translation: Why?)" I was blown away. I didn't expect my father to say that. He was very religious, and I didn't think he was one to believe in magic.  
  
"You have to. Trust me."  
  
"What, were you a wizard?"  
  
Daddy shook his head. "No. But you're going."  
  
I just nodded, appalled.  
  
After my father left the room, I finished reading the letter. At the bottom, there was a personal note.  
  
"Miss Duarte, usual first years are 11 years of age. You, however, are 13. We did not find a trace of magic in you until later on. Therefore, summer school is your only option. The summer schooling will be extra tough and extra long. We'll place you in your house and send a prefect to your current living quarters. We normally wouldn't take students from the States, but we see you're magic has high potential. Your work will be intense, and we do NOT accept ANY slackers. Tomorrow, you will meet Professor McGonagall. She'll be accompanied by two prefects from each house. The two prefects from your house will stay with you for the rest of summer, preparing you for your third year at Hogwarts. Good luck. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore"  
  
I cringed. I was a slacker at heart.  
  
"I ain't gonna like this.."  
  
I was sitting there, in the position I usually am in: curled up in my giant hoodie.  
  
Suddenly, nine people pop-up in front of me, all holding what looked like an old can of Spaghetti-O's.  
  
The oldest one was an old woman, who looked as if she'd never had fun ever in her life. The others were teenagers wearing weird robes with badges of different colors. Two were yellow and black, two were silver and green, two were red and gold, and two were blue and bronze. They looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and loathe. I cowered a little.  
  
The eldest woman approached me. She spoke in a curt and to-the-point manner. I was slightly intimidated.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall. I have brought the Sorting Hat with me to place you in your house. Put it on."  
  
She held out a tattered hat that looked positively ancient. I was scared it was going to turn to dust if I touched it; I gingerly took it and as carefully as possible, put it on my head.  
  
A voice seemed to be whispering in my ear. I tensed up and widened my eyes. I looked at the others in my room, but they didn't seem to appalled.  
  
"Ah.who do we have here? A newbie, are you? I see you have no knowledge of the wizarding world. We'll get you a mentor for that. Hmm...I see you're a slacker. I don't think Gryffindor will be right for you; you're too scared of too many things. I see that you're not responsible. Tsk tsk! Hufflepuff will never work out for you. Hmm..you have no goals. You would fail miserably in Slytherin. Ha!"  
  
I had no idea what the voice was talking about.  
  
"Hmm..let's see. You may be a lazy irresponsible git, but you have potential."  
  
That made me mad. I shut my eyes and though, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
The voice replied. "Language, my dear. I think that once you enter the remaining house, all this mumbo-jumbo can get sorted out. So, I put you in RAVENCLAW!"  
  
It shouted the last word which startled a few of the students, causing them to jump out of their day-dreams. Professor McGonagall nods.  
  
Two students stepped up. One was a pretty and friendly looking Asian girl. The other was a Hispanic guy, who looked as if he never knew what emotion was like. I twitched. He looked at me disapprovingly. I bit my lower lip.  
  
The Asian girl walked up to me and held out her hand. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Lin Ching. I'm one of your so-called 'coaches'. The other is Jose. Jose Rodriguez."  
  
Jose stuck out his hand and I shook it. His handshake was firm. Too firm. When we released, it felt as if blood could never reach my hand in time. Fortunately, it did. I lived. So did my hand.  
  
Anyhow, I didn't flinch, thank God. I did say my name, which seemed to spark a momentary interest in Jose. I saw it in his eyes. But, you know, my eyes were probably playing tricks on me. He was taller than me, so when he stepped closer to me, I felt ultra-petite.  
  
Jose looked at me. "Time to snap out of your dream, little girl. Now while I don't have as high of education standards as Ms. Ching over there," he snarled, jerking his thumb back at the girl. "But I do demand respect, honor, and hard-work. Do not piss me off."  
  
I gulped. From that moment on, I knew that this was no joke. I actually had to set....a goal....goddamnit. 


End file.
